The present invention concerns a disc brake having a fixed caliper and one or more axially movable brake discs.
It is previously known to arrange one or more brake discs of a disc brake moveable in an axial direction. Both the brake discs and the brake pads are moveable by means of a thrust plate or the like. By having a number of brake discs in stead of a single brake disc the braking force of each brake disc will be reduced. Thus, the maintenance of the disc brake may be reduced.
One object of the present invention is to reduce the thermal stress and wear of the brake discs and brake pads and thus reduce the frequency of replacement of these parts.
A second object of the present invention is to reduce the risk for cracks in the brake discs by reducing the thermal stress in these parts.
A third object of the present invention is to enable vehicle manufacturers to use one size of disc brake for different wheel sizes without thermal overloading of the brakes.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate or at least reduce the noise generation and wear of the connection between the hub and each disc.
The above object is achieved by means of a disc brake where the brake pads are guided axially moveable in the brake caliper taking up the load of the brake pads.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be obvious for a person skilled in the art from reading the detailed description below of preferred embodiments of the invention.